Putting Up A Fight
by Meg-Of-The-Moon
Summary: PwOw, yaoi! Sometimes you've just gotta put up that little bit of fight.. and sometimes you don't. OneShot


**Putting up a fight**

Neither boy was sure how it came down to this but after six years they were sat on Percy's bed, still the only two Gryffindor boys in their year. Their gazes were locked as they sat opposite each other, Percy's icy blue against Oliver's chocolate brown. They were opposites of each other. Oliver had a tanned look, brown hair, brown eyes, bronze skin from all his time practicing quidditch and various muggle sports. Percy with his pale skin, millions of freckles, fiery red hair, and glasses for reading. The bookworm and the jock.

Percy didn't know why Oliver was suddenly like this, only knew that Oliver was leaning ever closer, watching him, trying to work him out. Oliver drew closer and Percy shuffled back across the bed. He knew Oliver was trying to kiss him, just as Penelope Clearwater had, but why either wanted to kiss him he didn't know. Oliver's hand found Percy's cheek and Percy batted it away. Their eyes were still locked upon each other. Oliver's hand this time went for Percy's neck with the intent of holding the back of it as to refrain the boy from moving but Percy managed to intercept it and grasped Oliver's wrist.

Percy gave him a challenging look and Oliver tried again. Percy was putting up a fight but something in Oliver made him think, no.. Made him know that Percy wanted this. Oliver put one hand to Percy's cheek and the redhead went to bat it away, not expecting a second hand to grasp his belt and pull him forwards. He yelped as Oliver pulled him close and abrasively kissed him. Percy tried to struggle away but Oliver followed him, pushing the red head onto his back. He growled in the back of his throat as Percy shoved his shoulders, pushing the Scot off. Oliver was about to try anew but realized he didn't need to when slender legs wrapped around his waist. Percy still held a defiant look but Oliver knew now that he'd won.

He kissed the prefect again, Percy somewhat hesitant but tried to return the kiss as far as his experience would allow him. He jostled Oliver's shoulders and used their weight to flip them onto their sides. Oliver's heavier frame had made it hard for Percy's much lighter frame to acquire air. He moved his hand, the aim was to cup Oliver's jaw but he'd gotten it all wrong and winced as his hand moved to fast, too far to a side and knuckles caught the keeper's nose. Oliver gave a shout and rolled away, hands flying up to examine his nose. Percy sat up, trying to help stop the blood flow.

Percy straddled Oliver's stomach and began to use his pristine white sleeve to help clean Oliver's face a little. Oliver hissed, trying to resist the natural instinct to hit the other man back. He instead closed his eyes, allowing Percy to charm the blood flow to stop. The bed shifted, from the loss of Percy's weight and a minute later the redhead came out holding a damp cloth, beginning to clean the dried blood from his friend's face. The golden yellow cloth turned a reddish brown.

Oliver opened his eyes and was greeted by two large and concerned blue eyes. He smiled, watching as Percy began to move his hands over Oliver's cheeks and jaw. It was a few moments before either really looked at each other again but Oliver knew that any competition had gone between them when chapped lips pressed carefully to his own, careful of his nose.

Oliver's hand found Percy's bicep and latched to it, pulling the thinner boy on top of him. He made a quite noise in the back of his throat that let Percy know that he was forgiven. Percy decided he liked it when Oliver was feeling as dominant as he had been and began to coax the other into dominance by pulling away whenever the Scot tried to kiss him. Percy soon found himself pressed onto his back again, not that he much minded.

On the way to dinner, he forgot to change his shirt and pulled on the one he'd worn earlier, Oliver's blood still on the cuffs. Oliver was across the room trying to find a pair of socks and one of his shoes. Downstairs in the dining hall they sat with Luke Pucey, the head boy Percy would take over from. He asked what had happened to Oliver's face, a smirk on his lips as Percy panicked and looked at the Scot's nose. There was no sign of the blood, how had he known? Luke walked off with a chuckle, it was obvious when there was a limp in Percy's gait and blood on his neck.

* * *

Author's Notes: Brokeback mountain Inspired... I forgot to post this due to a bad internet connection but it's finally up. 


End file.
